Alice in Reality
by Insanity Constructs
Summary: Alice finds a little girl in a ruined home, what will she do with her? Will the girl survive Alice's insanity?
1. Preview to Chapter 1

Alice smiled softly to herself. Her emerald eyes slowly took in her surrounding. The rickety, old house moaned as the wind swept through the cracks in the structure. A sense of peace washed over her. The need, the desire, it was done. She felt safer now than she had done what her urges had commanded of her. Alice stepped over the battered and broken bodies that littered the hallway. Blood splattered all across the walls, painting over the peeling paper adorning the worn walls. Yes, it had been a very good night.

The sound of scratching made Alice's head whip in the direction of the unopened door. It was the last barrier keeping her from what she came for. Raising a kitchen knife in front of her, poised for attack, she crept towards the wooden gate way. Slowly turning the knob, she breathed deeply, as not to alert whatever was inside. The door opened silently, not a creek escaping from the hinges. Alice slowly peered inside the dark room. It took, but a moment, for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Inside the barren room was a plate laying on the ground, crumbs covering the dull surface, a stack of old, worn books, and a figure huddled against the far corner of the room. Alice quietly moved towards the shivering figure, each step brought her closer to it.

Alice finally stood near enough to the figure to identify it. There, curled against the walls was a little girl. A blanket was wrapped around her shivering shoulders. Her bones protruded out from under the rags she wore as clothes. Alice was overcome by the urge to protect the child. The sound of shimmering echoed from behind her.

"What's wrong with me? What do you know cat?" Her voice was slightly lower than the average female. The cat in question just grinned at her back. "What do I know? Why, my dear, do your words act so cruel? As to the girl, follow your instincts. She is important to us," Cheshire spoke. Alice scoffed, instincts? If only it were that simple.

"Stop spinning riddles you good for nothing feline, who is she?" The cat just smirked. "And what makes you think I know anything?" Alice started to fume. "Perhaps it's because you're the one who told me to come here? That it was safe to kill here?" But the cat just smiled on.

Alice huffed in frustration. "What do you want me to do with her, then?" Cheshire eyes lit up with excitement. "Now you're asking the right questions. For starters, feed her." And with that the cat vanished.

* * *

Alice wanted to scream in frustration. _What was any of that supposed to mean?_ She turned to look at the bundle huddled against the wall, it had uncurled enough to look back at her. For the first time in years Alice felt compassion for another. Alice slowly walked over to the bundle and even slower yet, brought in into her arms to hold.


	2. Of Rivers and Fires

Cobalt blue eyes opened and stared upwards. In their view was the night sky. If they shifted to the right, they would notice a crackling fire lighting up the dark world. The flaming tree branches brought warmth to the shivering child. She opened her mouth and a yawn escaped from her throat, alerting the other figure by the fire of her waking. She shifted her arms upwards, stretching the muscles till they felt relief.

Before the girl knew it, a roasted fish in a stick was pushed into her face. "Eat," a nearby voice commanded. The girl flinched, startled. Her eyes slowly traveled up from the hand, to the arm, all the way to the figures face. The girl stared in shock. The one offering her food was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had emerald eyes, and ebony colored hair. Her skin was fair, and her figure was small, almost fae-like. "Eat," the woman repeated, "you need to eat. Hurry up."

The girl nodded and quickly started to devour the offered meat. As the girl finished eating, the woman was putting out the fire and hiding the still hot coals. "Get up, we're heading to a nearby river to wash up, you look like you need it." Said the woman as she tossed a smirk over her shoulder. The girl nodded slowly, blushing. She rose from the dirt floor quickly and stood, instantly feeling light-headed. She grit her teeth and tried not to show the nausea to the strange woman as it may be viewed as a sign of weakness.

However the woman did notice,and reached a hand out to steady the small girl. "Come on, it's not far from here, but the waters a bit chilly." The woman spoke, her voice softer now. The river was a quick walk away. The water way was surrounded by shrubbery and the current was slow. The liquid itself was clear and, like the woman said, slightly chilly. The girl made quick work of her clothes and waddled into the river. She scrubbed her body and dunked her head under to wash her hair as well. She finished her wash and looked up at the woman, a silent question was seemingly whispered into the wind. "What now?"

"What is your name child?" The woman's voice was carried by the wind until it danced in the young girls ears. _What was her name?_ She knew she had one, everyone did. _But what was it? _"I- I don't, I umm," the little girl stuttered. "I see. Then how about Edelynn? Or perhaps another?"

"Ede-lynn," she slowly pronounced, tasting the name on her own lips. A smile slowly dawned on her face. The newly named Edelynn nodded and smiled up at the woman.

"Well Edelynn, why don't we get you out of that water? No doubt you're cold." Edelynn nodded and slowly started for the shore. "Miss?" she asked, "What's your name?" Her tone was one that only a child could possess, full in curiosity and innocence. "My name? How rude of me, my name is Alice. Alice Liddell. A pleasure to meet you, Evelynn." She bowed her head as she spoke; and when she raised her head, she too, had a smile on her face.

"Now let's get you dried off."


	3. A Home

The two girls slowly made their way through the forest, their path marked by scratches on the nearby trees. Alice had known the way by heart (for she had walk the path many-a-time), however little Edelynn did not; as she was never permitted to ever leave her tiny prison in her so-called home. So Alice walked slower than usual, allowing Edelynn the time to take in her surroundings and carefully remember them. The small girl stayed quiet, in awe at the world outside her room; however Alice had mistaken her silence as fear and tried to think of a way to comfort the young girl.

"So, Edelynn, do you know how old you are?" Alice asked, her voice was slightly hesitant. The small child thought about it a couple of moments before answering, "I-I think I'm six now?" Her own tone was questioning and doubtful.

"How old are you, miss Alice?" Her voice sounded more confident now. Alice pretended to think about it for a couple of seconds, throwing in some hmm's and umm's before replying, "I'm twenty this fall." It was spring now; the weather was perfect for the two of them to walk through the woods. The duo was quickly approaching the house Alice called home. The two had filled their remaining trek with small talk, Giving Alice a chance to understand her new companion. The small girl was shockingly wise on her ideals, but they were also laced with her naive innocence.

Before either of them knew it, they were standing out in front of Alice's home. The exterior of the house wasn't in any way eye catching, in-fact, it was quite dull in appearance. Alice had chosen it for just that, along with it being hidden in the woods and hard to find. Alice had found her home on one of her many treks in the woods, looking for shelter of any sort. To her luck she had found this house, empty but still in good shape. She had watched the house for two months, waiting for someone to claim it, but no one came. Finally Alice had claimed the house as her own, venturing in and slowly making her mark on the houses memory.

Alice led the child through the doors of her home, to which the girl gasped in surprise. The exterior may be old and worn, but the interior bordered on indulgent. The floors were hard wood, granted a shade worn. The windows covered with dark emerald curtains, accenting the wooden frame. Though the house wasn't large, it was still equipped with a moderate sized bedroom, bathroom, living room, and a kitchen. There was one more room of the house which Alice promised to show her later, but she was not allowed in there without Alice with her.

"So, do you like it?" Alice's voice was small, still louder than a whisper. "Like it," the young girl questioned in disbelief, "This place is amazing! Everything is so pretty!" Alice smile in relief.

"You and I will be sharing a room; the bed will be big enough. There is a tub in the bathroom, so feel free to take a bath. The soap and shampoo are in there already. The towels are in the cupboard. Before you do that, however, I'm going to town to grab some food for us," Alice glanced down at Edelynn, "-And some clothes for you. So please lock the door after me. Do not unlock the door until you hear me knock thrice, then twice. Can you remember that?"

Edelynn nodded to herself. "Thrice, then twice." She smiled up at Alice. "Alright!" Alice smiled back at the child before walking back to the front door. Before she opened it, however, she quickly leaned down, kissed Edelynn's forehead, ruffled her hair and walked out her door. Leaving Edelynn shocked with a large, toothy grin on her face. Shaking her small head, she lifted her thin arm and flipped the lock.


	4. Her

Alice softly shut the door behind her and leaned against the frame. Shakily she clutched a hand to her chest. A shimmering sound was heard and she glanced up at the appearing feline before lowering her head in shame. "Alice," he sighed out. "She's not her." Alice nodded. The cat sighed again before walking up to her side and leaning against her.

Alice dropped her hand from her chest and began petting his short fur. "I know, it's just-"a choked sob tor through her throat. She slowly sank to the ground. The cat just shook his head and rubbed against her affectionately, a purr softly rumbled from his throat. "She's not her," he repeated softly.

Cheshire, done with Alice's attitude, head-butted her and said, "Now, weren't you going to get the child some food and clothes? God knows she needs it. So get off your ass and start walking!"

Alice chuckled and shot a smirk at the cat. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Thank you, Cheshire. For once you uttered something helpful." The feline scoffed. "And for once you used your head." He replied. "Now get off your ass and get going."

* * *

Alice, her hands full of bags, knocked on the door, thrice, then twice and waited a moment. Slowly, the familiar door cracked open to expose a small child. Edelynn's hair was wet and tangled; a comb was clutched in her hand. "Miss Alice, can you help me with my hair?" She voiced shyly. Alice smiled and nodded, "Sure, once I get these," she gestured to the bags in her hands, "inside and put away." Edelynn beamed in response.

Alice chuckled softly to herself as she moved inside, slowed by the heavy bags on her arms. She placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen and began putting their fillings in their required place. The task was tedious but easy to fall into rhythm. Soon all of the food was put away and two bags remained. Alice gestured to them as she spoke, "I didn't know what you'd want or what size, so if something doesn't fit right or you don't like them place them back on the table. Now go try them on."

Edelynn beamed and grinned a toothy smile. "Thank you miss Alice! I'll be right back," and she shot off to the bathroom in a flash. Alice had moved to the chair in the living room and had barely begun to get comfortable when the small child ran back to Alice.

"How do I look, miss Alice?" She blurted out, her chest heaved from her excitement. Alice just smiled and got up to grab a brush to calm the calamity that was the child's hair. Sitting back down in her chair she gestured for the girl to stand close to her and turn around. She slowly and carefully dragged the brush through her hair, releasing any tangled hair in its path. The activity was calming for both parties and all too soon it was over. Edelynn turned back around and smiled at Alice, which she found herself returning.

"You look lovely, miss Edelynn," Alice finally answered her earlier question, sadness slowly sinking its way into her eyes. "Just like her."


	5. O May

"Time for bed," Alice announced, her voice quite tired. "I think its past time for both of us to retire for the night." Edelynn pouted but nodded her consent. She yawned cutely and smiled up at Alice. "Can you sing me to sleep? That's what mother used to do before she…" Her small voice faded off. Alice grinned sadly at the girl.

"Of course, Edelynn. Is there anything in particular you wish to hear?" The tiny girl thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't remember what mother sung. I just remember the feel. It felt sad, somehow…" she trailed off. Alice looked down at the girl solemnly before saying, "I'll sing you one my mother sang to my sister and I."

_There was a man who lived for love,_

_His wife's sweet made the sky above._

_All year he worked and so he found,_

_Survival in the ground._

_O May in June you loved me,_

_O May before you left me._

_Winter comes again in June,_

_O May._

_One spring and day his wife came out,_

_She had something to cry about._

_You mind your harvest more than me,_

_This future cannot be._

_O May in June you loved me,_

_O May before you left me._

_Winter comes again in June,_

_O May._

_As May rode out, she past the field,_

_That cost her love and grew her meal._

_Until the spring she said so long,_

_And sang November's song._

_O May in June you loved me,_

_O May before you left me._

_Winter comes again in June,_

_O May._

_At night he worked to sort his thoughts,_

_Why had she left? Why had he fought?_

_Had he not worked his life for food,_

_For clothes for May all June?_

_O May in June you loved me,_

_O May before you left me._

_Winter comes again in June,_

_O May._

_O May in June you loved me,_

_O May before you left me._

_Winter comes again in June,_

_O May._

_O May in June you loved me,_

_O May before you left me._

_Winter comes again in June,_

_O May._

As Alice sang she picked up the fast fading Edelynn and began to tuck her in to their bed. She prepared herself for bed and turned off the lights. Rolling over, she grabbed the small girl and held her to her chest. That night, neither girl suffered from nightmares.

* * *

The morning was quickly approaching when Alice rolled out of bed. Checking the small child, she shook her head and slowly exited the quiet room. She made her way down the hall to the room that she had warned Edelynn not to enter, at least when she was alone. She swiftly and silently open and closed the door behind her. Inside the room were Alice's art supplies, a table full of paper and different types of pencils and pens, an easel with a started painting resting on it, and a small table covered in paint tubes lay beside it. The room itself was cluttered and messy, but to Alice, it was home. After her fights in Wonderland and her escape from Dr. Bumby, she took to painting and drawing to help remember the majestic place of dreams. Sure, she had Cheshire, but he might be just another illusion or hallucination.

Alice once had physical proof, or so she thought, in the key that was to her late sister, Lizzy's, door. But the cat had 'claimed' that and he brought it to Wonderland. She often wondered about its inhabitants, how were they? Are they under the Red Queen's rule, or was her rule ruined for good now? Did they fight with each other, or get along? She had asked Cheshire once but he didn't answer, or he did, but not to the question really…

The sun was peeking over the tree line now and it was just a matter of time before her young guest awoke. She had no idea why she kept the young thing and offered her a place in her home, but she supposed Edelynn wasn't doing her any harm. But why was she willing to go so far for the young child, to clothe her back and sing her to sleep? Alice shook her head of these thoughts; she would come to the conclusion eventually. Right now, however, it was time to feed her young guest and prepare for the day. She had a meeting in town with someone anyways.

* * *

Song- O May, by Katie and Liz Davis

Thank the few of you that Favorited, Followed, And Reviewed. It meant the world to me.


End file.
